


A Family Feast

by pavisamore



Category: 2001 Maniacs: Field of Screams (2010), Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavisamore/pseuds/pavisamore
Summary: Not what you think here. A crossover where Pavi's father is Harper Alexander from 2001 Maniacs: Field of Screams, so I actually put two of Ogre's characters together in a crazy rape mixture... This shit's harsh but I hope you like it.





	

"Papa, no-a! Don't-a hurt me again! Please, I will do-a anything you say, I promise!" Pavi squeaked scared as he exited Harper's house in Pleasant Valley running like the wind. Harper was running behind him, grasping a piece of wood in his right hand, obviously infuriated.

"If Ah get yeh, yeh dirty lil' vermin... It will teach yeh a lesson and not steal Hucklebilly's apples!" Harper yelled running behind Pavi and catching him after some moments. Harper ran like the wind, Pavi had taken his running skills after him, he ran like a demon if he was in danger. 

Harper started landing the piece of wood on Pavi's arms and literally everywhere he could, trying to steady the younger boy who tried to escape. Pavi writhed and whimpered loudly, screaming at times as the hits started getting more fierce. 

"No, papa, per favore, don't-a hit the Pavi! Not again! Ah! Ouch! No!" Pavi pleaded with tears of agony running on his cheeks like rivers.

Harper stopped after a minute. "Ah don't want tah do this tah yeh, son! But yeh make meh tah... Be more careful next time." He scoffed and returned to the house, leaving Pavi sobbing there from the pain.

Harper was... well, a not so good father. He was a cannibal among the other Southern killers in Pleasant Valley. Hard, filled with the desire of revenge and really... really strong. He loved his son with his own way. If any normal human could call this 'love'. No one could really tell how Harper loved Pavi. A week ago he had raped him. It was not the first nor the last time he did this. Pavi had gotten used to it by now but also had grown tired of it. He hated being a tease because this meant Harper would rape him or hit him until he bled... 

Pavi got up after some minutes and walked to the barn. Lester was there. He saw his bruises and frowned. "Pavs? Wha' happened tah yeh, boy?"

Pavi sat next to him and looked down, sniffling. "I'm-a twenty-eight years old and he still can't-a act like he-a has an adult in front-a of him! He thinks-a I'm still a baby!"

Lester sighed and nodded. "Ah know, Pavi. He is tough, ain't he?" Pavi nodded. "Boy, yeh can't change him... And he's yer father too, the only thing yeh can do is jus' obey."

Pavi looked up at the other man, frowning. "Why should-a I obey him? He's not-a my boss! Being my father is-a one thing but he is-a... You don't-a know what he is!"

"Ah know how he can be... Jus' try not tah infuriate him much." Lester nodded, understanding Pavi.

Pavi nodded and sighed, getting up. "I'll-a keep this in my mind. Ciao."

Lester waved and watched him as he left. Pavi returned to the house just at the time when Harper was preparing dinner. The older man turned to look at him and sighed. Pavi closed the door looking down and raised his head slowly to look at his father.

"Where were yeh at this time of the hour, Pavi?" Harper asked, surprisingly enough not that angrily. Just a little irritated at his son. 

Pavi shifted uncomfortably and walked to the table, sitting himself down. "I saw Lester, dad-a."

Harper quirked an indifferent eyebrow. "Lester boy? Really? What did he tell yeh?"

Pavi shrugged. "The-a usual. Of-a how to avoid your hits and anger fits. They can be-a really dangerous at times-a, dad..."

Harper sighed and shook his head, serving Pavi and then himself, sitting down opposite his son. "Yeah, Ah know. Yeh know Ah love yeh, Pavi, don't yeh?" 

"You don't-a..."

"Nonesense, son, yeh know Ah do. Yeh're mah son! Mah only son! So handsome... yeh took this after daddeh!" Harper smirked as he complimented Pavi but Pavi looked down and shifted uncomfortably again, blinking a bit. 

"Uh... Thank you-a, papa. Si, I'm-a just like you." he smiled softly, looking back up at him and trying to take Lester's advice and not get Harper angry.

"Mah boy is jus' like his daddeh, honeh! So handsome and sexy. That's why all the girls want yeh, Paviche. Just like they want meh." Harper licked his lips and eyed Pavi from tip to toe, making the latter shudder as he looked back at him.

"P-papa... Please..." Pavi whispered as Harper got up, ignoring his soup and knelt next to Pavi's seat, caressing his cheek softly, while his other hand cupped Pavi's sensitive area. Pavi tried to remain still so he wouldn't anger his father, as Lester told him and take it but he couldn't help squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lower lip above his false face hard enough to draw blood from it. 

Harper saw it and smirked, moving forth to lick his son's blood off of his mask's skin and Pavi made a little squealing noise, but just a slight one as he tried to pull back. Harper raised an eyebrow, eyeing Pavi up and down. "Yeh know yeh want me, mah son. Let papa show yeh how much he loves yeh, baby."

"I'm-a not... a baby..." Pavi squealed, whispering his phrase, though, as he tried to pull more away from him, knowing what would follow.

"Oh, yeh are mah baby, Pavi. Yeh will always be daddeh's baby." Harper smiled and kissed Pavi's lips, holding him from the back of his head so he didn't escape, his other hand still toying with Pavi's dick and balls, making Pavi moan unwillingly and Harper smirked at the sound of it. 

Harper pulled away and Pavi caught his breath once more. "Please papa... not today too-a..." Pavi whined and let tears of fear and sadness roll on his female face's cheeks.

Harper smirked more. "Oh, yes, again, son!" He grabed Pavi by his hair and held him at the side of the table there, in the dim from only candles room. There was no reason for Pavi to try and escape from him or even his tight grip. He'd make things worse... Harper threw all of the stuff down with a flail of his left arm as the other still held Pavi's hair tightly in his fist, pulling it fiercefully. Pavi gasped, going wide-eyed as his father threw all the dishes and the glasses down, causing a mess of broken porcelain and food been spilled all around on the floor. 

Harper didn't waste time to unzip his pants and reveal his hard dick in front of his son. Pavi gasped and looked at it for a moment before averting his eyes and closing them, scared that he would get beaten up and raped one more time. A fear that would turn into reality soon. Harper slapped Pavi hard across his face and the other yulped, nearly falling but Harper held him up, shoving him on the table, his lower back hurting from the edge of the table as Harper let his ass and legs be out of the table's edge as he took off his pants, followed by his panties and spread his legs wide to shove a finger into his crack. 

"Ah'm kind enough tah prepare yeh, son, don't make papa angreh and yeh will not hurt much this time." Harper smirked and held Pavi's legs, tightly gripping them as the last time he did this, Pavi kicked him on his head trying to push him off of him but Harper had the time to grab him again. This time he was more cautious. Pavi was writhing and trying to squirm and kick again; anything to move and make Harper withdraw and let him run out of the house and most probably never come back. But Harper knew better than that after having done this a million times now. 

He grabbed Pavi's hips and drove his hard length deep within Pavi, making the latter scream in pain and tears spilled from his squeezed eyes and he took a deep breath and panted wildly as Harper stopped deep within him, not moving, just filling him with his member. "PAPA!!! NO-A!! S-stop-a!! PLEASE!!!!" Pavi screamed, his voice coming out harsh and pained as Harper withdrew his member and slapped hard deep inside him again.

"Ah told yeh! Ah was kind enough tah get yeh readeh fer meh... Yeh weren't a good boy, squirmin' like this! Now yeh'll take it like this! Like the last time!" Harper yelled and slapped Pavi hard twice, causing blood to ooze from his mouth immediately. Last time was really a nightmare for Pavi. Everytime Harper wanted to warn him not to do something he'd scare him by reminding him of that day. Pavi would gulp and just do as Harper told him to.

Pavi sobbed from pain as blood run down the side of his mouth as his face was turned to his right, looking out the window, seeing no one he could call for help. Not that anyone would indeed help him; everyone knew what was happening between him and Harper but no one cared to help. Harper had warned them all not to or else they would have the same fate. Harper smirked as he drove hard inside his son, grunting and crying out as pleasure set in for good and gripped his son's butt-cheeks so tightly that Pavi could swear there would be bruises the next day, if not at that same moment even. Harper's nails dug into Pavi's milk white flesh, making Pavi scream once more and again Harper's hand landed on his face, grabbing him after the slap and turning his head so that he would look at him straight, leaning in closer and bringing his face only a few inches away from Pavi's own, smirking and biting Pavi's lips so hard that he draw even more blood and sucked on it. 

Pavi's eyes went wider at the bite and screamed a muffled scream as his father drew and sucked blood hungrily, moaning at the taste as he kept pushing his hips on Pavi's, his balls slapping hard on Pavi's ass, making a wet sound that drove Harper insane. Precum started dripping from his dick, making him drive more and faster into Pavi. Pavi's dick was erected unwillingly and he attempted to grab it and stroke it but Harper didn't allow it. He grabbed Pavi's hand from his wrist and squeezed it before he shoved it down on the table, hitting it hard and making Pavi let out a shrill cry of pain. 

"Don't fuckin' try anythin' stupid, handsome. Jus' take it..." Harper whispered in Pavi's ear as he pulled hard on his hair, making Pavi scream out and cry more, his sobbing only getting Harper more turned on.

"D-don't-a... hurt me s-so much!!" Pavi yelled and Harper punched his mouth, causing a gasp and a scream to fall from Pavi's bleeding lips.

"Daddeh's big, son, what can we do?" Harper winked mostly to himself as Pavi didn't look at him, having his eyes squeezed tigthly as his father picked up his pace and drove even faster and madly into him, groaning and sweating hard, pushing and thowing Pavi back and forth onto the table as he thrusted in him. Pavi tried something by squeezing his legs around Harper's waist trying desperately to hurt him so that he stopped at least thrusting into him so hard. "Honeh!" Harper smirked and chuckled. "Don't yeh see? This way you only get meh deeper inside... Look!" 

Harper was right. Pavi blinked and gasped in pain as he felt the most awful pain mixed with even more pressure as he practically pressed himself on his father, feeling him more an deeper. He tried to unwrap his legs from around him but Harper grabbed him and slapped him hard across his face again, three times this time, hearing Pavi yulp and cry out, his voice coming out more tired than before. 

Harper laughed and picked his pace even more, making Pavi's eyes go wide and scream out, his voice now more hoarse and sounding more like a growl than a proper scream. Harper smirked and rested his elbows hard on Pavi's belly, resting his chin on his fists his hands formed, pressing down hard and he thrusted, making Pavi cough and gasp, unable to breathe properly. What also Pavi couldn't bare was that his aching balls and fully erected dick desperately were looking for release and never received it. 

Pavi felt lightheaded now and his eyes rolled to the back of his head from the excruciating pain he felt not only inside him but now also on his belly as Harper pressed more on him with his hard elbows, making a repetitive movement downards, pressing more and more on his flesh, the sound of Pavi's grunts from the pain giving a wide, sick smile on his face. Pavi coughed and fought to breathe throught he pains as he was thrown all over the place from Harper's thrusts. 

Harper smirked and thrusted more into him, getting faster and wilder, hitting Pavi's prostate and only then did Pavi feel a bit, but only slight, pleasure and let his still bleeding mouth smile a bit. His father chuckled. "Heh, this is better than restin' yer elbows on the hard surface of the table, eh? Much softer... And yeh shouldn't enjoy it, handsome weirdo...!" He withdrew one of his arms from his belly and grabbed his shoulder, pushing him more on him and getting even deeper, nearly tearing him apart. Pavi screamed tremblingly and Harper withdrew his other arm also, placing it on his other shoudler and frantically pushing him on him more, digging his nails into his skin and scratching deeply, even drawing blood from there too, hearing Pavi's wild screams of pain as he made efforts to squirm but his tiredness and pain didn't let him do more than only a squirm that Harper found even shivering as he groaned loudly, smirking. 

Pavi was panting hard, letting gasps and pained sounds fall from his lips as Harper moved his fingers from his shoulders and wrapped his thumbs around Pavi's neck, suffocating him hard as he thrusted in a manic way into him, driving as deep as he could. Pavi's eyes were wide, gasping and trying hard to take even the slightest of air, getting paler as seconds passed. Just before he passed out, Harper let go of him suddenly, letting his son take large gulps of air, breathing sharply as tears kept rolling down his bleeding face, getting him more messed up than he already was, having also the suffocation marks showing like fresh browses on his neck. 

As if this wasn't enough, as Harper was getting close to a hard release, he decided to hit Pavi's stomach hard with his elbow. It took four really hard hits for Pavi to choke and throw up on his shirt, turning his head slightly to the side, getting a bit of the table's surface messed up with his insides as Harper felt his climax coming in seconds. Pavi finished and sobbed, scared, in an extreme pain and also terribly hurt emotionally and physically. Harper smirked and let a shrill cry of intense pleasure as his balls burned and a sharp, hard climax hit him, shooting his sticky semen deep inside Pavi with a second and louder cry. Pavi screamed out with all the power he had in him, his voice fading and leaving him as his scream came to its end and sobbed there with his voice hoarse and deep.

Harper pulled out after a moment, sharply and Pavi yulped, unable to even move his legs to close them. Harper smiled as he saw blood escaping Pavi's ass from the experience and he pushed him off of the table, throwing him hard on the floor. He heard Pavi's whimper as he could no more scream or even only shout as he fell and landed on his belly, hurting his still hard dick, having never finished as he should, shaking and bleeding, sobbing badly.

"Damn, that was good..." Harper breathed out, zipping his pants and walking away. "Ah won't eat, Ah alreadeh had the best dinner... Yeh don't mind fixin' that mess on the floor, son, right?" He giggled and walked to his bedroom, leaving Pavi there, sobbing, ready to pass out.

Hours later, Harper got out of the room after sleeping, confused as he didn't hear any sounds. He walked to the kitchen where they were and he saw Pavi passed out on the still messy floor. He sighed and rubbed his temples, moving closer and took him into his arms, carrying him to his bed and letting him there. He walked to the kitchen and started gathering the stuff and the food he had been thrown off the table hours earlier. He cleaned the table from his son's vomit and settled anything the table had on it before the incident, leaving it looking like nothing had happened there. 

He got into his bedroom and sat next to Pavi. He looked at him for a moment and stroked his hair out of his bloody and dirty from throwing up face, a little smile forming on his face. "Forgive meh, son... Daddeh will help yeh, don't worry." He smiled more and took care of Pavi's wounds and dried up blood on his face and in his ass crack. He took off his shirt and replaced it with a cleaned one he had for him after cleaning his neck and chest. He then covered him up with his blanket and stroked his hair, sitting there and watching him with a smile that soon turned into a smirk again...


End file.
